1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic ceramic capacitor, a monolithic ceramic capacitor array, and a monolithic ceramic capacitor mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65820 discloses a monolithic ceramic capacitor mounting structure. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65820, in a ceramic body of a monolithic ceramic capacitor, a ceramic layer that is situated below a portion where a plurality of inner electrodes are stacked and opposed to each other via a dielectric layer interposed therebetween is thicker than this portion. It is believed that this reduces what is called “acoustic noise” when the monolithic ceramic capacitor is mounted on a circuit board.
When a voltage that is applied to the monolithic ceramic capacitor varies, the ceramic body may become distorted. This distortion is propagated to the circuit board on which the monolithic ceramic capacitor is mounted with, for example, a conductive bonding material. This causes the circuit board to vibrate. The result of the vibration is that the acoustic noise occurs.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65820, although the acoustic noise is reduced, it may still not be sufficiently reduced.